Trzej muszkieterowie/I/04
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ IV RAMIĘ ATHOSA, SZARFA PORTHOSA I CHUSTKA ARAMISA. D‘Artagnan, rozpędziwszy się, przebył przedpokój w trzech susach i wypadł na schody, które w mgnieniu oka przeskoczyć zamyślał, nie licząc ich bynajmniej, gdy, sadząc z głową naprzód wyciągniętą, natknął się na wychodzącego od pana de Tréville drzwiami bocznemi muszkietera, i tak go uderzył czołem w ramię, iż ten z bólu ryknął nieledwie. — Przepraszam — rzekł, chcąc pędzić dalej — przepraszam, bardzo mi się spieszy. Zaledwie jednak postąpił krok, gdy dłoń żelazna schwyciła go za przepaskę i powstrzymała w miejscu. — Śpieszy ci się! — krzyknął muszkieter, blady, jak całun śmiertelny — i dlatego potrącasz mnie, mówiąc: „Przepraszam“ i myślisz, że to mi wystarcza? O! nie tak bardzo, mój młokosie. Czy sądzisz, że skoro słyszałeś dzisiaj pana de Tréville, ostro do nas przemawiającego, to możesz już traktować nas, jak on się do nas odzywa? Mylisz się, mój kochany, bo ty nie jesteś panem de Tréville!... o, co nie, to nie! — Na honor — odparł d‘Artagnan, poznając Athosa, który po opatrunku dokonanym przez doktora, wracał do mieszkania — na honor, nie zrobiłem tego umyślnie; mówię więc: „Przepraszam“ i to mi się wydaje dostatecznem. A zwracam uwagę pana — powtórzył — że, słowo honoru, śpieszy mi się i to bardzo śpieszy. Puszczaj mnie pan, proszę. — Panie — rzekł Athos, puszczając go — jesteś nieokrzesany. Widać zdaleka przybywasz. D‘Artagnan już ze cztery stopnie był przeskoczył, ale, na słowa Athosa, stanął jak wryty. — Do kaduka! — zawołał — skądkolwiek przybywam, nie do ciebie jednak należy, mój panie, uczyć mnie gładkiego obejścia. — A jednak nie jest to zbyteczne — odezwał się Athos. — O! gdyby nie to, że się tak śpieszę — zawołał d‘Artagnan — gdybym za kimś nie gonił!... — O! mnie znajdziesz, nie goniąc, rozumiesz pan. — A gdzież to, jeżeli łaska? — Przy Karmelitach bosych. — O której godzinie? — Około południa. — Dobrze, stawię się. — Postaraj się pan tylko, abym nie czekał, bo o kwadrans na pierwszą uszy ci obetnę po drodze. — Dobrze! — krzyknął mu d‘Artagnan — będę tam dziesięć minut przed dwunastą. I popędził, jak gdyby djabli go nieśli, w nadziei spotkania nieznajomego, którego miarowy chód nie mógł zaprowadzić daleko. Lecz w bramie od ulicy Porthos rozmawiał z żołnierzem z gwardji. Rozmawiających dzieliła przestrzeń, akurat na objętość człowieka. D‘Artagnan, sądząc, iż się tam zmieści, śmignął między nich, jak strzała. Nie brał jednak wiatru w rachunek. W chwili, gdy miał się prześlizgnąć, wiatr rozdął szeroki płaszcz Porthosa i d‘Artagnan najniespodziewaniej znalazł się pod połą. Nic dziwnego, że Porthos nie chciał pozbyć się tej najważniejszej dla siebie części ubrania, bo, zamiast puścić swobodnie połę, pociągnął ją ku sobie tak, że d‘Artagnan zaplątał się w aksamity płaszcza. Chcąc wywikłać się z płaszcza, zasłaniającego mu oczy, usiłował wydobyć się z pomiędzy fałd, bojąc się zarazem uszkodzić owej wspaniałej szarfy. Gdy jednak oczy otworzył nieśmiało, przekonał się, iż nosem utknął na samych plecach Porthosa, a więc i na przepysznej szarfie. Jak jednak wszystkie rzeczy na tym świecie najczęściej mają tylko złudne pozory, tak i szarfa zprzodu jedynie lśniła złotem, a ztyłu z najprostszej była skóry. Pełen próżności Porthos, nie mogąc mieć szarfy całej ze złota, miał ją przynajmniej w połowie: tem się tłómaczy obecność kataru i niezbędność płaszcza. — A! do kroćset djabłów! — krzyknął Porthos, usiłując odczepić się od chroboczącego mu po plecach d‘Artagnana — czyś się wściekł, że się tak rzucasz na ludzi? — Przepraszam — odezwał się d‘Artagnan, głowę z pod pachy mu wysadzając — ale śpieszy mi się bardzo, biegnę za pewną osobą i... — Dobrze, że biegniesz, ale czy nie zapomniałeś wziąć z sobą oczu? — zapytał Porthos. — Nie — odparł urażony d‘Artagnan — i dlatego widzę nawet to, czego inni nie widzą. Czy zrozumiał Porthos przymówkę, czy też nie, dość, że wpadł w gniew wściekły. — Mój panie — rzekł doń — skórę podrzesz na sobie, jeżeli o muszkieterów tak się będziesz ocierał. — Tego, mój panie, zanadto — odparł d‘Artagnan. — W sam raz dosyć, jak na człowieka, przywykłego patrzeć nieprzyjaciołom w oczy. — O! do licha, aż nazbyt pewien jestem, że i do swoich nie stajesz pan plecami. I zachwycony tym dowcipem szedł w dalszą drogę, śmiejąc się na całe gardło. Porthos, pieniąc się ze złości, poskoczył za nim. — Później, później — krzyknął d‘Artagnan — wtedy, jak pan będziesz bez płaszcza. — O pierwszej więc za pałacem Luksemburskim. — I owszem — odkrzyknął mu tenże, niknąc na rogu ulicy. Lecz i tam nikogo już nie było. Jakkolwiek nieznajomy szedł powoli, miał jednak czas go wyprzedzić znacznie, a może wstąpił do którego z domów. D‘Artagnan wymijał przechodniów, zeszedł aż do promu na rzece, wrócił przez ulicę Sekwany i Czerwonego Krzyża, lecz i to było daremne. Gonitwa ta jednak nie była bez korzyści, gdyż w miarę, jak czoło jego potem się zlewało, serce chłodło stopniowo. Zaczął tedy rozważać wszystko; wypadki były liczne i opłakane. Zaledwie jedenasta wybiła, a poranek ten przyniósł mu niełaskę pana de Trèville, który nie omieszkał się pewnie obrazić tym sposobem warjackim, w jaki się z nim rozstał. Nadto ściągnął na siebie dwa pojedynki z dwoma ludźmi, zdolnymi zabić trzech takich d‘Artagnanów, z muszkieterami, o których miał wyobrażenie tak wysokie, że stawiał ich w myśli i sercu ponad wszystkich ludzi. Prawdopodobny rezultat mógł być nader smutny. Przekonany był, że Athos zabije go, bo Porthosa niebardzo się obawiał. Ponieważ jednak nadzieja jest uczuciem, które najdłużej w sercu ludzkiem tli się, krzepił się otuchą, iż zostanie przy życiu, poraniony, rozumie się, okrutnie. Na wszelki też wypadek sam się w duchu strofował: — Jakiż ze mnie półgłówek i bałwan! Dzielny ten i nieszczęśliwszy Athos ranny jest w ramię, w które ja właśnie walę jak baran. To tylko dziwne, że nie zabił mnie na miejscu; miałby prawo zupełne, gdyż ból, który mu sprawiłem, musiał być okrutny. Co się tyczy Porthosa, to co innego. Z nim sprawa zabawna, na honor. I mimowoli śmiać się począł, patrząc wszelako, czy śmiech ten, którego przyczyna nie była znana nikomu, nie obrazi kogo z przechodniów. — Z Porthosem zabawna historja; ale w każdym razie jestem ostatnim roztrzepańcem. Jak można tak wpadać na ludzi, nie ostrzegłszy ich pierwej i szukać im pod płaszczem tego, czego tam wcale niema! Byłby mi przebaczył z pewnością, gdybym mu nie wspomniał o tej szarfie przeklętej. Słuchaj, d‘Artagnanie, mój przyjacielu — dodał z całą dla siebie życzliwością — jeżeli wykręcisz się teraz, co mi się nie zdaje prawdopodobnem, trzeba być na przyszłość niezmiernie grzecznym, aby cię za przykład stawiano, by cię uwielbiano wszędzie. Uprzedzającym być i gładkim, to nie znaczy poniżać się. Spójrz na Aramisa, wszak to uosobienie słodyczy i wdzięku. A czyżby znalazł się taki, coby go tchórzem nazwał? Z pewnością, że nie, i odtąd postanawiam na nim się wzorować. A otóż i on, Aramis. D‘Artagnan, idąc i rozprawiając tak z sobą samym, doszedł do pałacu d‘Aiguillon i tam spostrzegł Aramisa, rozmawiającego wesoło z kilku panami z gwardji królewskiej. Ten zobaczył go również, ponieważ jednak pamiętał, iż przy nim właśnie pan de Tréville tego ranka srogim gniewem się uniósł, więc świadek wyrzutów, które usłyszeli muszkieterowie, nie mógł być żadną miarą dlań przyjemny, i Aramis udał, że go nie widzi. D‘Artagnan przeciwnie, przejęty nawskroś postanowieniem zostania uprzejmym i miłym, podszedł do czterech młodzieńców, z uśmiechem najwdzięczniejszym składając im ukłon głęboki. Aramis z miną poważną odpowiedział mu lekkiem skinieniem głowy; lecz wszyscy czterej przerwali w tej chwili rozmowę. D‘Artagnan, nie w ciemię bity, zrozumiał, że obecność jego nie jest tu na rękę, lecz za mało miał obycia światowego, aby wybrnąć zręcznie z drażliwego położenia, w jakiem znajduje się każdy w towarzystwie mało sobie znanem, gdy toczy się rozmowa, która pod żadnym względem obchodzić go nie może. Głowił się więc, jak się wycofać zręcznie, gdy spostrzegł, że Aramis upuścił chusteczkę i, przez nieuwagę zapewne, nogą na nią nastąpił. Sądząc, iż nadeszła teraz chwila, aby okazać się grzecznym, schylił się i z wdziękiem, na jaki tylko mógł się zdobyć, wyciągnął chustkę z pod stopy muszkietera, pomimo wszelkich wysiłków tegoż, aby ją przytrzymać — i oddając mu ją rzekł: — Zdaje się, iż ta chusteczka do pana należy, a zapewne nie chciałby pan jej zgubić. Chusteczka była wyhaftowana bogato z koroną i herbem na rogu. Aramis spąsowiał cały i wyrwał ją nieledwie z rąk Gaskończyka. — O! o! — zawołał jeden z gwardzistów — może powiesz jeszcze, skryty Aramisie, że nie jesteś w dobrych stosunkach z panią de Bois-Tracy, skoro ta uprzejma dama zaszczyca cię pożyczaniem chusteczek. Aramis przeszył d‘Artagnana spojrzeniem, które mówiło, iż tenże kupił w nim sobie śmiertelnego wroga, a następnie z miną słodziutką rzekł: — Mylicie się, panowie, chusteczka ta nie do mnie należy i nie wiem doprawdy, co temu panu do głowy przyszło, żeby mnie, a nie komu z was ją oddać. Najlepszy daję wam dowód, iż swoją mam w kieszeni. I, mówiąc to, wyjął rzeczywiście chusteczkę, również elegancką, z batystu cieniutkiego, który w owych czasach drogim był bardzo, lecz bez haftów i herbów, tylko z cyfrą właściciela. Tym razem d‘Artagnan ani pisnął zrozumiał bowiem, że nie w porę się wyrwał; lecz przyjaciele Aramisa nie dali za wygraną i jeden z nich, zwracając się do muszkietera, rzekł z udaną powagą: — Jeżeli tak jest, jak utrzymujesz, zmuszony będę prosić cię o zwrot jej, drogi mój Aramisie, bo wiesz przecie, że jestem w ścisłych stosunkach z Bois-Tracy i nie życzę sobie, aby rzeczy żony jego za godła komuś służyły. — Żądanie twoje nie jest dość właściwe — odparł Aramis — bo, jakkolwiek w zasadzie uznaję całą jego słuszność, odmówiłbym mu ze względu na formę. — Tak, przyznaję — wtrącił się nieśmiało d‘Artagnan — że nie widziałem, jak wypadała chustka z kieszeni pana Aramisa. Nogę tylko na niej trzymał, sądziłem więc, że do niego należy. — I byłeś w błędzie, mój drogi panie — chłodno odrzekł Aramis, wcale tą pokorą nie zmiękczony. Następnie zaś, zwracając się do tego, który się podawał za przyjaciela pana de Bois-Tracy, rzekł: — Zresztą dochodzę do wniosku, mój ty przyjacielu pana de Bois-Tracy, że — niemniej niż ty — jestem jego przyjacielem; chusteczka zatem tak samo z twojej, jak i z mojej, mogła wypaść kieszeni. — Nie, na honor! — zawołał gwardzista jego królewskiej mości. — Ty klniesz się na honor, a ja na słowo moje, widocznem więc jest, iż jeden z nas kłamie. Słuchaj, Montaran, najlepiej będzie, gdy się nią podzielimy. — Wybornie — zawołali dwaj inni — prawdziwy sąd Salomona. O Aramisie, pełen jesteś mądrości. Młodzieńcy zaśmiali się głośno i zdawaćby się mogło, iż sprawa cała została skończona. Po chwili rozmowa się urwała i gwardziści wraz z muszkieterem, uścisnąwszy się serdecznie za ręce, rozeszli się każdy w swoją stronę. — Wypada mi teraz z tym miłym chłopcem się pogodzić — pomyślał d‘Artagnan, stojący na uboczu podczas ostatniej rozmowy. I w najlepszych zamiarach podszedł do Aramisa, który oddalał się już, bynajmniej na niego nie zwracając uwagi. — Mam nadzieję, iż mi pan wybaczysz... — O! mój panie — przerwał mu Aramis — pozwól sobie powiedzieć, iż w tym razie, nie postąpiłeś tak, jak na człowieka przyzwoitego przystało. — Jakto, pan przypuszczasz... — Przypuszczam mój panie, że głupcem nie jesteś, i wiesz o tem dobrze, jakkolwiek z Gaskonji przybywasz, iż bez przyczyny nie depcze się po chustkach od nosa. Do djabła! Paryż nie zabrukowany jest batystem. — Panie, źle robisz, chcąc mnie urazić — odezwał się d‘Artagnan, którego usposobienie kłótliwe zaczynało brać górę nad postanowieniami pokojowemi. — Żem gaskończyk, to prawda, a skoro wiesz o tem, nie potrzebuję ci mówić, że gaskończycy niełatwo to znieść potrafią, zatem, skoro kogoś proszą o przebaczenie, choćby za głupstwo nawet, przekonani są, iż czynią więcej, niż powinni. — Nie mówię tego panu bynajmniej dla wywołania sprzeczki — odrzekł Aramis — Dzięki Bogu, zabijaką nie jestem, i będąc tymczasowym tylko muszkieterem, biję się jedynie, skoro do tego jestem zmuszony, a zawsze z niemałą odrazą; tym razem jednak sprawa zbyt jest ważna, bo przez pana skompromitowaną została kobieta. — Chcesz pan powiedzieć, przez nas — zawołał d‘Artagnan. — Czemu tak niezręcznie oddałeś mi pan chustkę? — A po co pan tak niezręcznie upuściłeś ją na ziemię? — Powiedziałem panu, i raz jeszcze powtarzam, że chusteczka ta nie pochodziła z mojej kieszeni. — Podwójnie więc skłamałeś, mój panie, bo ja to dobrze widziałem! — O! tak zaczynasz śpiewać, panie gaskończyku! poczekaj, nauczę ja cię życia — A ja do mszy cię zapędzę, panie opacie! Dobywaj szpady, jeśli łaska, natychmiast! — O nie, mój piękny, nie tutaj przynajmniej. Czyż nie widzisz, że stoimy przed pałacem d‘Aiguillon, pełnym zauszników kardynalskich. Kto mi zaręczy, że to nie eminencja polecił ci, abyś mu dostarczył mojej głowy? Wiedz, że dbam o nią aż do śmieszności, bo, jak mi się zdaje, bardzo dobrze pasuje mi ona do ramion. Z przyjemnością zabiję cię, bądź spokojny, lecz zabiję cię pomalutku, w miejscu ustronnem i zamkniętem, tam, gdzie przed nikim nie będziesz mógł się ze śmiercią swoją pochwalić. — I owszem, ale nie licz na to zbytecznie, a zabierz z sobą chusteczkę, czy to twoja lub nie, może ci się przydać do opatrunku. — Pan jesteś gaskończykiem? — zapytał Aramis. — Tak... pan, spodziewam się, nie odkłada spotkania przez przezorność. — Przezorność, mój panie, zawsze jest cnotą, przydatną muszkieterom, a nieodzowną dla sług kościoła; ponieważ zaś jestem muszkieterem czasowym, pragnę pozostać przezornym! O drugiej będę miał zaszczyt oczekiwać w pałacu pana de Tréville. Tam wskażę panu właściwe miejsce. Dwaj młodzieńcy pożegnali się ukłonem, Aramis puścił się ulicą, prowadzącą do Luksemburgu, d‘Artagnan zaś, widząc, że dość już późno, skierował swe kroki w stronę Karmelitów bosych, mówiąc do siebie. — O! ani chybi, cało z tego nie wyjdę; ale przynajmniej, jeżeli zginę, umrę z ręki muszkietera.